A vehicle fuel storage system can include a filler tube communicating with a fuel tank. A check valve can be disposed along the filler tube. The check valve allows fuel to enter the fuel tank and prevents fuel from passing out of the fuel tank through the filler tube. The check valve can include a flapper door pivotally mounted on the filler tube.
Vehicle manufacturers develop differently-configured vehicles, resulting in different dimensional arrangements of fuel tanks and filler tubes. Each vehicle can require a filler tube of unique length. However, plastic injection molds are expensive and require a high volume production in order to be economically justified. Further, some desired designs of filler tubes may not be technically feasible because molds cannot open sufficiently to remove the resulting molded part.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named Inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.